Thrill Ride
by MrsPleasant13
Summary: DONT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE NEED FOR SPEED MOVIE, THERE IS SPOILERS! I dont own the need for speed movie or games. Contains movie characters. Tobey Marshall is back onto the road.. There will always be new rivals to beat... New racers emerge giving Tobey and the gang new challenges. Who will triumph? And who will fall? Winner takes it all, Loser loses it all.. Bad Summary!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Tobey Marshall stepped out onto the hard parched ground underneath him and took in his surroundings for the first time in months. Being in Jail meant no racing and no sunlight, Both of these factors Tobey needed to survive. Once the electronic gates shut Tobey knew once again that he had his freedom back, And was no longer restricted to sleeping in a hard cell that was surrounded by various criminals from people refusing to pay for a speeding ticket to convicted killers. Tobey knew that he wasn't an angel himself, Yet he felt completly uncomfortable around some of the more serious criminals. But he had to smirk to himself knowing that they wouldn't be getting out for many years whilst he would be doing what he did best. Driving. Most people would call Tobey crazy, Tobey called himself normal. You can't feel the thrill of driving without letting go of the rules and driving the way cars want to be driven, And Tobey knew very well that if you don't push the boundrys you will never find the boundry. Tobey had an advantage in the racing world being a Marshall and all, But this didn't mean he had a all access pass to the racing world. Tobey had to fight for his place in the racing world and he wouldn't lose this right without putting up a fight, Even if the law disagreed. Tobey took a deep breath of the hot San Francisco air and studied the dusty surroundings. Tobey wondered briefly how he was going to get home when a red 2015 ford mustang flew across the barren landscape, towards Tobey at a alarming speed. This did not scare Tobey, He had driven cars which were one wrong move away from being wedged in a tree. Tobey was not sure who was actually driving the ford but whoever it was definitely had skills. Tobey studied the 2015 Mustang once again amd found himself unable to look away. Tobey eventually managed to look away long enough for the Ford to pull up next to him. Tobey did not bother to put his gaze back onto the car and looked back at the jail that had become like Tobeys third home, Next to cars and Marshall's garage, and thought about when he would next be visiting it. Everyone knew there would be a next time, It was just a matter of when. Tobey had completely forgotten about the Ford waiting for him, So when a familiar British accent starts to speak to him, It was a shock. "Come on man what are you waiting for? Get in hotshot!" A voice that could only be Julia's exclaimed to him whilst she moved her big sunglasses down to the tip of her nose and her bright blue eyes looked into his eyes, Raising her eyebrows in the process. She was dressed in a black dress that went just above her knees with another pair of her black high heels. Tobey looked at her appearance and found himself looking down at himself to study his plain white shirt and jeans which were covered lightly in sand from standing too long. Tobey shook his head but moved his hand towards the door and got into the car, taking in the interior. "Shes a beauty isn't she? Only cost me a couple of million but I figured New Yorks best driver deserves only the best escort. I'm driving by the way. " Julia stated, Putting the car into drive when Tobey was seated. "I've seen your driving.." Tobey stated slowly before watching Julia pull he sunglasses back onto her face, Put her hands onto the steering wheel and let out a short chuckle at his comments before she pulled the car away from the Jail. "There is a street race in 3 days downtown. I figured that you would want to join in so I took the liberty of getting a ticket for us." Julia said, with her full concentration on the road ahead. Tobeys eyes switched from the side view mirror showing the jail fading into the dust being kicked up by the powerful Ford, to Julia's face. "Us?" Tobey asked skeptically. "I am not going to let you have all the fun am i?" Julia replied, Allowing her shaded eyes to glance at Tobey's face and smirk at his shocked reaction. Julia had to put her eyes back onto the road incase they crashed meaning the two settled into a comfortable silence for a few moments. "I Need a car.." Tobey muttered to no one in paticular, Which made Julia laugh. "God you've only been out for ten minutes and already you want to be behind the wheel! We will get one when we get back into San Fransisco, The guys are waiting for us to return anyways." Julia stated, Tobey nodded and Julia decided to put the car in the next gear and speed even quicker towards San Fransisco, kicking up more dust in the process, Allowing Tobey to sink further into the seat and relax knowing that he was in safe, Capable hands. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Night loomed over San Francisco as the Ford continued to drive in the dusty plains towards the main city. The problem with having a jail near a very popular city was that when they built the jail, They took the precaution of moving the jail at least 9 hours away from the city so if any in-mate did escape then they could easily catch them. This was a disadvantage to Julia because she had to try not fall asleep whilst behind the wheel, But it worked to the advantage to Tobey who had fell asleep about an hour ago. The jail wasn't technically in San Francisco but it was closer to San Francisco than anywhere else, So it was just had San Francisco in its name. Julia was exhausted to say the least, And she still had 8 hours to go! Julia was extremely thankful that Tobey trusted her driving and felt comfortable enough around her to fall asleep in her presence, But she would love to take a break. The car's low hum was relaxing, And was better than music in her opinion. Why need music when you have a 450 Horsepower engine purring underneath you? Julia certainly didn't! Nightfall had slowly crept onto the pair, And Julia secretly hoped that Tobey would wake up soon and take over the wheel because every passing second was becoming a challenge to stay awake. The drive to pick up Tobey had been long, And she was hoping that Tobey wouldn't just fall asleep like he did. Tobey started to stir quietly in his seat, Murmuring to himself as he did. "Oh, Welcome back sleepy head! About time." Julia stated, Eyes momentarily slipping from the dusty plain road ahead to Tobey. Tobey stretched out his arms and yawned louder than was probably neccesary, And shifted around in his seat uncomfortably. Tobey rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked at Julia's face half casted in shadows, Which attracted the attention of Julia. "What?" Julia asked, Looking at Tobey's sleepy eyes which were slowly adjusting to his surroundings. "Switch" Tobey stated , Unbuckling his seat belt. Julia smiled a genuine smile at his statement and sighed happily. "God i thought you would never ask!" Julia said, Holding onto the steering wheel whilst Tobey unbuckled her seat belt and started to make his way over to the drivers side. Julia started shifting to the right, Hands not leaving the comfort of the warm leather steering wheel whilst Tobey started to put his feet onto the pedals. "Right. Got it." Tobey said, Giving Julia the opportunity to finally leave the wheel without crashing the car. Julia moved her legs over to the passenger side of the car and carefully slid over to the seat, Making sure her heels didn't get caught in the process and her dress didn't ride up. Tobey moved around her and into the seat, His eyes completly foccused on the road ahead making sure they didn't crash into the looming rocks or fall of the side of the road into the endless pit below them. Julia managed to get into her seat allowing Tobey to sit down in the drivers seat. Julia grabbed her seat belt, Pulled it over herself and clipped it into place, Adjusting her postion so it didn't dig into her neck but was still in a good position to save her if the car suddenly to a de-tour towards the rocks. "Would you like me to buckle you up, Tobey?" Julia asked, Whilst moving herself around to look at Tobey. "Yeah please Julia." Tobey replied, Smiling at Julia though his eyes never left the road. Julia nodded at him and leaned over to his left shoulder, Pulling the black seatbelt over his chest and clipping it into place. Tobey nodded his thanks to Julia and looked over at Julia moving back into her seat. "Go to sleep Julia. I can take it from here" Tobey said. "Ok Tobey thanks. Don't crash my baby Tobey! " Julia joked before turning her head into the warm seating and let herself relax to the low hum of the car and Tobey's soft breathing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The dark sky continued to wrap around the vast desert, hours away from Tobey and Julia's destination. San Francisco. Julia had been asleep for at least an hour meaning that there was only 6 hours left on the journey. Tobey had missed the feeling of complete control and power over the car and the road. This meant that now he was back onto the road, He could drive forever with no limits. Tobey honestly felt alive now that he was inside the Ford and in Julia's presence. Tobey didn't want to go back to the dirty place that was jail again, But with his racing lifestyle it could not be avoided. Tobey did not mean to do bad, Not by a long shot. It was just that the police did not always agree with his methods of getting money. The Ford continued to purr under his feet, And Tobey felt like he was on top of the world! The moon was slowly moving across the sky, Making room for the sun to rise in a few hours. The moons bright glow reflected off the bonnet of the Ford and occasionally would find it's way into Tobey's blue eye's as it made its way across the car. The roads were becoming narrower meaning Tobey needed to have more concentration on the road. Tobey had to admit, Julia knows how to pick good cars. The Mustang responded instantly to Tobey's actions and even the slighest touch would be enough to turn it in any direction. Tobey had to admit though, He prefered the silver Mustang, Simply because it had more history behind it and it was definitely a head turner, Sometimes by the wrong people. The red paint was not really his colour, But why put a beast of a Mustang down because it's red? Many people would die for the chance! Although, after driving around in the dust for a few hours it will probably look a murky brown colour from the dust being kicked up by the wheels blasting along the undisturbed roads on their way back to San Francisco. Julia was still fast asleep, And Tobey didn't want to disturb her just because he wanted someone to talk too. Tobey wished he could ring one of the guys and have a talk with them, But the jail wardens clearly didn't have a iphone charger at hand, Because his phone was long gone. Julia's phone was in the iphone dock she had installed for charging, But Tobey couldn't just take it without her knowing. Tobey knew she would have everyone's number on it, but it wouldn't feel right using her phone when she isn't looking. So Tobey allowed the thought of having a proper conversation with actual people to escape his brain for now. He was just going to have to wait. He waited years before he could avenge Pete, So having to wait a few hours for a conversation wasn't that bad. Another two hours passed by quickly meaning there was only 4 hours yet. Tobey had to admit, He was anxious to be back with Benny, Joe and Finn and once again be a team. Tobey wondered if Julia could be classed as 'one of the guys' now, After all she did nearly die in a crash just so Tobey could win the DeLeon and beat Dino. Julia had also gained the trust of the guys, Tobey would class her as one of the team, And so would everyone else. He would make sure of that. Julia suprised everyone with her driving skills and her quick thinking in chases, Meaning she would be a valuable right seater for Tobey to have. Tobey was very thankful that him and Julia met, But now he could never go back to the old days where she wasn't helping. Julia was still asleep meaning Tobey had no choice but to continue driving, listening to the road and the car. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 2 hours left and Julia was still sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat next to Tobey. Tobey briefly glanced over at her sleeping form, before looking back at the road ahead. The Mustang still tore through the heavy dark air like a blade cutting through butter. Luckily the Ford had a extra large fuel tank built in, Because a normal run-of-the-mill car wouldn't be able to withstand the mileage they had done. Tobey released one hand off the steering wheel and rubbed his forehead. This had been one long drive, even for him. Julia was still fast asleep, and showing no signs of waking up any time soon. Bright stars shone up above, trying to compete with the moons bright light alluminating the sky. The pair had roughly done 600 miles, And all Tobey wanted now was a good nights sleep. Tobey was thankful that he had a way to get back to San Francisco, Unlike the other inmates who would have to wait for the prison wardens to take them or one of their family members to come. This could take days, And any ex-con knew that getting back onto the streets you once dominated was key. If you wait too long someone else will come, Come back to quick and no one would be bothered that you are back. Timing is like breathing, A necessity for living. Luckily, Tobey had a loyal crew who would all support eachother, So timing is not key in his case. Tobey was no longer concerned about what people thought about him, Because for everyone else to survive they need people like him to step out of line and show everyone else what will happen if the rules are broken. Tobey had done what he set out too do a few months back, Avenge Pete and get Dino behind bars. Now this was done Tobey wasn't certain where the group would go now. Of course there is still going to be people who will blame Tobey for Petes death, But with all the evidence that Dino had set up to prove this how could you not? Dino's plan was flawless, No one can prove he was even there and it made Tobey himself look crazy. Up until Tobey showed up in the same car that wiped Pete and his reputation out, Tobey honestly didn't think Dino would ever be caught. Thats why traveling back now was all the more sweeter, Because Dino can not leave for years to come and Tobey can. Tobey would of laughed at the thought of Dino alone in his cell but with Julia sleeping next to him it wouldn't be appropriate, So Tobey held back his laughter for now. Tobey was getting more and more excited at the thought of being back with everyone and finally being a team again, Which meant he found his foot unconciously pushing even harder onto the pedal which earned a fresh pur from the Mustang. Tobey's fingers flexed out on the steering wheel and wrapped back around the wheel, Waking up a little bit more as he did so. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Another long hour passed for Tobey. Tobey loved thinking about his team and what he was going to do but he was getting sick of the silence. The stars glistened brightly above the car. Tobey debated on what to do, And finally decided to shake Julia's shoulder lightly. At first Julia didn't respond to the shake, meaning Tobey had to try again. This time Tobey got a low grumble in response which caused Tobey to laugh. "Come on Julia we are almost here." Tobey mock sighed before looking back at the road. San Francisco's skyline shone brightly in the distance. Tobeys foot eased off some of the acceleration now he knew he was close and not doing circles around the desert, Like he had suspected when he started driving. Julia continued to shuffle in her seat and then her tired eyes opened slowly. Julia rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and then blinked a few times, Clearing any traces of sleep from her eyes in a instant. "What time is it...?" Julia yawned loudly. "5 A.M. you slept for 6 hours. That must be a record for car sleeping." Tobey half smirked which resulted in Julia playfully slapping Tobey's arm, light enough so Tobey could still drive as Julia wanted to get back to san Francisco just as much as Tobey yet she still wanted to make her point. Tobey looked at Julia's face as she adjusted in her seat, smiling as she did. Julia stroked her hair and her smile dropped. "How bad is my hair Tobey?" Julia asked quietly. "Well if your trying to look like a lion then not bad at all!" Tobey mocked. Julia unbuckled her seat belt and stretched her arms onto the back seat meaning she could reach her bag. She leant back into her seat and dipped her thin hands into her bag meaning she could pull out her mirror and study her hair. Julia sighed when she saw it was sticking up at odd angles, But not as bad as Tobey had made it out to be. Julia was expecting her hair to be everywhere, Not a few strands sticking up, Defying gravity. "Ha ha very funny Tobey... So how long have we got left?" Julia yawned as Tobey's face looked tired and bored meaning a feeling deep inside Julia brewed which only made Julia want Tobey to drive a bit quicker, For his sake. Julia knew that when Tobey was tired he became grumpy or quiet. "Ten minutes... Can you see the skyline up ahead?" Tobey half slurred, directing his head towards the skyline Julia had managed to overlook. Julia smiled and clapped in excitement at finally having a proper bed to sleep in. Tobey shook his head and blinked his eyes to push away any signs of being tired before he got back to being with his friends. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Ten minutes later they managed to get into the heart of san Fransisco without much trouble. Tobey had to admit that it was nice to be able to take a slow drive through san Francisco when the memories of julia half dying and crashing surfaced in his brain. Julia would probably never even know how much she meant to him, so he hadn't actually shared what happened when she was out of it on that night. He didn't really want to become this weak man when they had just got home, he wanted to be strong and fierce for her.

"Hey Julia, you want to stop off at a hotel for a few hours so we can grab some food and chill for a few hours. We don't really need to meet the boys til later and im sure they will understand why we were late." Tobey's voice asked, hope lacing its way into his voice. He really needed to sleep, driving this long does actually take its toll on you. Julia only nodded, giving tobey the opportunity to sleep.

Tobey rolled the car up to some shabby motel off the side of the road, and made sure to lock the car. It wasn't exactly the nicest part of town, and anyone could easily grab the ford if they wanted to. Tobey didn't even bother asking julia if she had any bags, he figured if she did she would have shouted up. Tobey sort of half dashed half stumbled into the front desk, using his hands as support so his head didn't fall and wack itself off the wooden surface. He didn't even bother looking back at julia, he just knew she would be there. Ever since he met her he has had this overwhelming sense that no matter where he is or what hes doing Julia will be there. It didn't really matter that julia actually was there, it only made the feeling stronger. Tobey wasn't really a feelings kind of guy, but he had to admit thay it felt good to have a supporting back bone that would always be there supporting him.

"Two rooms please, under the name marshall." Tobey stated, the woman at the desk nodding from how firm and commanding Tobey's voice was. No more words were passed between the two as Tobey got the keys off her and quickly glanced at the map of the builiding before heading upstairs. She could only manage to get them rooms 45 and 67, meaning they would be seperated. Julia shifted uncomfortably as he tried to open the first door. "Look Tobey. I don't want to be on my own, especially not in this dump. Cant I just share a room with you?" Julia asked, her hands ringing together in fear of what Tobey may say. Tobey nodded and headed to room 67 where he knew they wouldn't get disturbed and Tobey could finally get a full nights sleep.

Tobey wasted no time in unlocking the door and throwing himself onto the bed in the middle of the floor. He didn't really give julia a chance to say anything before sleep overcome him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Three hours later the sun was slowly making its presence felt by allowing it's beams of light to creep in through the dusty window and cast Tobeys face in a enchanting glow. Julia had given up trying to sleep and took the chair opposite Tobey, next to the window. She had her small iphone resting lightly against her lap. Julia had been staring out of the window, wondering what Tobey would do to protect the ones he loved. She remebered when she herself was in that accident and despite them being hunted down he managed to carry her out of the wreckage. That was before Tobey admitted his feeling to her. Since then, Tobey hadn't said anything else about that hospital visit. Julia wondered if he regreted making his feelings known. After all, Tobey was the type to bottle it up and keep his pride intact.

Julia's swirling thoughts were cut short by a tiny buzz coming from her lap. She picked up her phone and saw who it was. Finn. Julia had to tiptoe into the bathroom to avoid waking Tobey up. Once she got there, she answered her phone quietly.

"Julia! Thank god we were getting worried! We have tried ringing Tobey's phone but it just goes straight to voice mail. We were getting a bit worried about you guys!" Finn exclaimed, clearly relieved.

"Hey Finn! No need to worry ok. Im fine and so is... Tobey" Julia sighed.

"Hey, what's up?" Finn asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Tobey seems to be quieter. But then again that might just be the fact he's had no sleep. We are In a motel in san Francisco and he's been asleep for hours. I guess I'm just worried about him..."

"Julia, Tobey is a tough guy. When we are all together we will talk to him. Just get you and him back to the garage safely. See you soon Julia. "

"Bye finn" Julia said, hanging up the phone as she stepped back to look at herself In the dirty mirror. Her hair was slightly muffled and her eyes looked slightly red. She rested her hands on the counter and rubbed her head slowly. She didn't know wether or not to wake him up. Julia decided she was going to wake him up.

With this decision in mind, julia opened the door and started to walk out when she was hugged tightly. Julia's eyebrows kintted together in confusion, when she recognised the deep voice of Tobey talking into her shoulder. "Julia... I'm sorry..." Tobey whispered, His grip on her tightening. Julia couldn't help but feel the emotion building and break down into small tears. Tobey immediately felt his shoulder become slightly damp and realised that Julia was crying. Tobey slowly pulled out of the embrace, but julia just pulled him back in. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, Tobey making soothing noises and rocking them back and forth whilst Julia let out the emotion she had been holding in for months. As much as she loved and respected the guys, They didn't understand her like Tobey did. Tobey had been gone for so long, and Julia didn't know what kind of shape he would be in when he got out. Julia had been waiting for so long to see Tobey again. She needed this hug just to prove he was okay.

"Julia, What's wrong?" Tobey asked soothingly.

"I... I... I missed you so much Tobey..." Julia said, her voice becoming muffled by Tobeys shoulder.

"It's okay... I'm here now aren't I?" Tobey asked. Julia simply nodded. Her voice becoming thin and fragile. Tobey once again pulled her out of the embrace and sat her down on the bed. He walked back into the bathroom and noticed her phone was there. This meant that Julia obviously didn't sleep at all and went in here at some point. Tobey grabbed some tissues and her phone and walked back into the bedroom.

Julia was sitting on the bed, and this allowed Tobey to notice how tired she looked. The walls had been let down for Tobey, and this was his chance to show her that he deeply cared for her. "I found this in the bathroom and I grabbed these for you" Tobey said, handing her the phone and the tissues. Julia smiled and cleaned herself up before smiling at Tobey with that grin he knew all too well. "Thank you Tobey. I don't know what came over me.." Julia said, a blush creeping over her pale skin.

"It's okay julia. I'm glad your letting me in. I love you a lot and I hate to see you sad." Tobey whispered, getting up and lightly kissing the top of Julias head. "Come on Julia! We have people to meet and cars to drive!" Tobey exclaimed, picking up their belongings and meeting her at the door, grabbing her hand and leaving the motel room to sit once again in its own dust.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The ride to the garage was fairly uneventful. Both Julia and Tobey were both in a comfotable silence that was shared between two people who really knew and cared for eachother. Tobey had seriously missed Julia, And now that they both had some rest they both looked better. Granted it was still 8 in the morning, But they would just manage to skip any traffic. The roads were practically empty and this meant that the mustang could easily slice it's way through the streets with ease.

Tobey was silently very excited too get to the garage and see his crew. He hadn't seen them for a while and honestly missed the banter they shared. Ever since the death of pete, The crew vowed that they would become a lot more involved in eachothers lives and that they would stick together and make decisions together instead of making decisions without thinking. Pete's death could have been avoided if it wasn't for that fact Tobey's ego seemed to over power his brain on way too many occasions when it came to Dino and their shared history. He knew that getting back into racing wouldn't be hard because he knew that his recent race and daring stunts had even made the world aware of him and his lifestyle. He had sort of became a celebrity within hours. And celebrities meant fans. And fans meant new racers.

Winning would be tough.

But he was Tobey Marshall and had the whole crew of Marshall motors behind him! Winning would be a piece of cake...! He now even had Julia on their team and despite the initial hesitation, Tobey would have regretted not letting her in the team. She may have been in a life and death situation, But he knew that if she wanted to leave all she had to do was pick up her bags and go. No one would stop her. It is her life and they can't stop her from living it. Tobey hoped she wouldn't leave. He didn't know what he would do if their friendship became nothing but a distant memory which faded like a reflection in a pool...

"Hey Julia.. Do you know which way to go? Haven't been in this part of town for years.." Tobey asked whilst his cheeks flushed violently. Julia laughed and thrust her hand out and pointed to the left. "Just down this street, Turn left and you will see it." Julia said, And Tobey followed her instructions carefully.

Once he pulled down the street he saw the shabby building sticking out down the road. Tobey knew he should have been feeling happy but butterflies grew heavily in his stomach. Tobey felt the color slowly drain from his face. Not that he could turn back now though, Finn had obviously heard the car down the road and had ran out onto the street. Tobey wished he had something quieter instead of a big beast that he knew could be heard from miles away. Finn had wasted no time in calling benny and joe out to welcome the pair back home. The ford pulled into the small drive way leading into the garage. It didn't even feel like the car had stopped before Julia leaped from the vehicle to grab each of the men and hug them tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

A chuckle escaped Tobeys thin mouth as he watched each of the mens eyes bulge out of their heads with the wind being knocked out of them from the force of her hugs. Tobey took a moment to put the car in brake and shut it down before looking around the garage and taking in his surroundings. This garage was nothing compared to their original, but he knew that it was key to start up the business in a new area. Considering buying back their old garage was out of the question, at least this way they weren't unemployed and were getting some income, no matter how little it was. For them, Friends and family were more important than money.

The garage had a dirty grey flooring which had some oil puddles under the tall metal structures that are used to hold up any cars that were going to be repaired. Some spray cans littered the tables and he didn't fail to notice a picture of the whole crew before the death of Pete.

That had been a wonderful day, they had all decided to take a drive and found themselfs on a beautiful mountain side where the trees shook slightly and the water from the valley lapped gently. This made the bottom of the mountains look like a postcard. Not even a storm could destroy the beauty of the lake. As they parked up on the side the small blades of bright green grass crumpled gently without any hesitation which allowed the sports cars to become gripped to the side of the hill...

Tobey was snapped out of his day dream by Benny opening the drivers door and pulling Tobey out of the car. "Tobey! What are you doing still in their man? Come on we have missed you a bit. I mean we had a lot of fun with Julia and no Dino and at some points we thought about you." Benny joked, smacking his arm playfully as he poked his head into the car. He nodded his head in appreciation and looked up at finn and Joe with excitment. "Come on guys.. We have some work to do before the big race!" Benny shouted. Hearing this Tobey snapped his head up sharply. "A race..?" Tobey asked, worry clouding his eyes as each of the men and Julia smirked and high fived before pushing past Tobey and started work on the car...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Tobey had to spend a few minutes just looking around the familiar surroundings he hadn't seen for so long. Julia and the guys just watched him as they pretended to do work, smiling to themselves as he slowly took in every little detail. They all knew that it would take Tobey a lot of looking around the garage before he started doing the work, so everyone allowed him a few minutes of peace.

Julia couldn't help but feel her eyes start to become watery. She knew that this was going to be emotional, After all Tobey had lost the most the last few years. It hadn't been easy for any of them to keep on racing, But they knew that if they took a break from racing then what had happened would become even more real. Right now, They knew that they had all silently come to grips with Pete leaving and didn't bother bringing back the pain that had never really gone. Julia didn't understand how they could all go about their life when they had lost someone that was like a brother, But at the same time she understood why they had to move on. Julia still couldn't help but feel herself wanting to cry at the sight of the team back together.

Tobey took in the appearance of his crew and saw that they all looked slightly tired. Then again, Nearly going bankrupt and having one friend murdered and one friend arrested twice all in the space of a few years was enough for anybody to become tired. Tobey noticed that there wasn't many cars around too, Obviously showing how the last few months had really had an impact on the amount of cars that were coming in.

Tobey smiled at his crew before stepping away and into the back room. Tobey felt the butterflies in his stomach and sickness creep through his system at the thought of what bills would be waiting for him. Tobey hated the fact that he had no clue what was going to be on the other side of the door. Ever since his dad had left him the business, He dreaded the time when he had to file the taxes and apply for loans just to pay the debts.

Tobey heard the whirring of machinery behind him, Allowing him a quick escape into the room. Closing the door behind him, Tobey watched as the dust moved and settled back down onto every surface. Tobey sighed, He was going to have to clean every surface before he could even do the bills. Tobey waited no time before getting to work at cleaning the office up.


End file.
